A story about Hotaru
by Ankle
Summary: This is very Au. it is a Veggie/Taru fic
1. Default Chapter

story 

Hotaru looked at the large palace from the back of a wagon not worthy of carrying pigs but worthy of transporting slaves. This was not the first time she had been sold and shipped across the planet. It seems that the Saiyens did not seem to like Saturnians. Hotaru closed her eyes and remembered her home. When they came she didn't know that she was Saturn's chosen. At the time she was only eight.. Now twelve years later, she was a slave to the crude beings of Vejita-sai. The planet itself was beautiful, much like her own. 

The wagon came to a stop and she felt herself being herded with the others to the platform set up in the middle of the tournament grounds. She was being sold again. The slaves were pushed into a line. They were sickly and ill nourished. Some had their own vomit down the front of their shirts. They were the unlucky ones not going to be sold, the result of this is death. Then maybe they weren't the unfortunate ones.

Hotaru saw that it was approaching her turn to be shoved in front of a mob of saiyens waiting to pick a being as if they were livestock. Hotaru was placed in front of the crowd and the bidding began. Amazingly someone bought her. She didn't know who but knew that she would soon. All she could do was pray to the goddess who made her what she is that it would be someone with compassion. Her last owner had been too presumptuous for his own good. For some reason, they never found what happened to him.

After being led to a small cage she was branded on the bottom right side of her back. It was three straight vertical lines but she knew that in a week it would be gone and the symbol of Saturn would take its place. She looked at the others in the cage. It smelled of rancid breath and of various types of body odor as there were many species there. 

A woman with normal unruly hair walked up to the cage. She looked at Hotaru and growled at the guard. Immediately she was grabbed by the arm and handed to the woman.

"Can you speak my tongue, girl" she asked and Hotaru could feel her breath on her cheek.

Slaves were not allowed to look at their masters.

"Yes." Hotaru answered in a soft voice.

"Good" she said and released her from her grip. "follow me."

Hotaru followed the woman through the halls of the palace. The woman was an elite. She led her to a room and opened the door. Hotaru's new owner turned and faced her.

"You will be a nursemaid to my child. Being that I am a warrior I do not have time to tend to my child. You will not be required to tutor her since you have not been properly educated. The child's name is Aylana. She is six years old and very energetic and will need a firm hand. In the mornings she will rise at 6 o clock and begin her training till 12. Afterwards she will rest for one hour then commence tutoring at 1 until 2. After that she is in your hands. She sups at 6 and retires at 10. I warn you, her last few nursemaids were not as capable as i would have liked. Needless to say, they were not alive much longer after that.Your room is off to the side of hers. You will find a change of attire on your bed. Good evening, you begin tomorrow." she said then turned and left Hotaru to her duties.

=========

In the morning Hotaru woke the child. And hussled her into her clothing and then sent her to train. At 12, they finally meet.

"Why are your eyes and hair purple?" the child questioned innocently

"I was born that way. Why are yours black?" Hotaru questioned back 

"My mommy's are. Did your mommy have purple eyes?"

" I don't remember ever having a mother."

"Really" she said as she looked into Hotaru's eyes, " You can share mine and be my sister, I like you. Your honest and different."

"Its time for your tutoring" Hotaru said as she escorted the girl to the teacher.

============ 

The two became very close in the next year and Hotaru became an older sister/mother to Aylana. 

"Hotaru?" a seven year old Aylana asked Hotaru as the sit on a blanket nest to a lake.

"Yes" she answered

"What were you before you lived here?" she asked looking at her nursemaid with eyes full of curiosity.

"Much like you, I was training to be a warrior. At your age I was very skilled at the glaive." Hotaru said with a slight look of wistfulness at the mention of her weapon, "I haven't been able to touch my glaive for 13 years now."

"What is a glaive?" Aylana asked

"It is weapon of grace and death. It is a staff weapon with a G shaped blade. It is the weapon of my planet ." Hotaru answered

"Can you teach me how to use one?" Aylana asked hopefully

"Only if you acquire your mothers permission." Hotaru said and found herself knocked over with squealing seven year old hugging her.

TBC......

I know i skipped an entire year but i didn't think that the first year would be important for the story so tough tittie if you don't like .

Also, I was gonna finish this before I posted it but I felt the need for creative feedback. This will be my main project and even if yall don't like, I'm not updating anything but this. I already have a couple chapters written so i should be able to update every week. I also promise that the chaps will get better.

e-mail me at fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com


	2. chap 2

This fic is dedicated to Midnight Lilly, RenegadePhoenix, mera megeta vengence, the person that used a smiley face, and Sailor Pixie. Thanks for reviewing I appreciated it and this is for yall.

Alright this the ages so you (cough I cough) don't get confused

Hotaru: 22 (looking)

Aylana: 8

Vegeta: 25

Trunks:8

Yes that means that Vegeta had a kid when he was 17 but work with me. he's royalty, they get married early and married ppl produce kids. This is a Vegeta/Hotaru fic.... don't whine

------------

Vegeta looked at the tired and worn soldier across the grounds from him. They flew into the air suddenly and continued sparring. Less than a minute later the soldier was sent flying into the ground with a beam of yellow light. Vegeta signaled for the medics to take him away then left the grounds to find someone worth his time.

"Your highness, I congratulate you on your victory against Rapkuy. He was very powerful." an elite said to Vegeta in hopes of winning some favor with his king

"Flattery will not win my favor." Vegeta said as he grabbed the elite by his neck "In fact, it will do the opposite" he said as he threw the sayin into the wall behind him.

Vegeta started walking through the twisting halls of his home. He had never been the same since the death of his mate, Bulma. Though she had not been Saiyen, he loved her very much and the loss was almost more that he could bear.

"Aylana, you can do better than this, your pathetic. Where I come from a five year old could beat you. I have spent a year training and you know your better than this." a woman's cold voice scolded.

"I know Hotaru, Its just that the glaive is to big." a child complained

"You can handle it. You have to if you ever want use the real weapon." the woman's voice countered

Vegeta walked towards the voices and looked in the doorway of one of his elites gym. What he saw was a woman around 22 facing a child of 8. In each's hands stood a weapon taller then them with a G shaped blade. The girl attacked thrusting the glaive in front of her to trick the woman in jumping to the side. The woman took her weapon and struck the girls sending it flying in the direction o Vegeta.

"Do not count on your opponent being a coward. If the don't pull out you have to change your attack it will fall through every time." the woman said as she turned to the door. "Sir, I suggest that you leave. This is a private gym and if you wish to remain you must acquire permission from my mistress." Hotaru said to the figure in the doorway

The child and Vegeta both looked surprised. How did she know he was there. She's only a slave.

Vegeta stepped out of the shadows of the doorway.

"Slave, I suggest that you watch your tone with the king of this planet. I do not need permission from anyone." he said glaring at Hotaru

"Forgive me, your highness." she said with a cold voice as she lowered her eyes

=====================

Hotaru looked up at the ceiling of her small room. She couldn't calm her mind. She wanted to fight. This last year she had been fighting the urge to challenge someone. She knew what this meant. Someone or something was coming. She could feel it. It was powerful and she doubted that without training she would be able to defeat it. The saiyens, though powerful, would not be able to handle it. They dealt with ki, not the elemental powers. She could train a few to draw from Vejita-sai but who would believe a slave.

Hotaru got out of bed and stood up. Even with out transforming, she had an significant amount of power. She closed her eyes and imagined the lake behind the castle. Her body disappeared and she stood by the lake. She looked up at the two half moons that beamed down from the sky and reflected on the lake. It was breath taking.

She stopped as she heard the small sniffles of a child. She looked down the bank and saw the form of a child bent over sobbing into his knees. She walked over to the child and crouched down.

"Hello." she said as she placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Who are you?" a pair of blue-violet eyes looked up into dark violet ones

'this is the late queens child', she thought, "My name is Hotaru. What's yours?" she said

"I'm Trunks. I'm the prince. And I want to be left alone." he said

"Fine then. I wont ask you why your here. I'll just inform one of the guards." she said as she rose to leave.

"Wait!"he called out and she sat down besides him. "I'm out here because no one understands."

"Understands what" she questioned

"They think I'm weak. My mom dies and they expect me to pretend it never happened.

My father doesn't even care."he said as he hugged her and started crying on her shoulder.

"shhhhhhhhh. Its alright. Your allowed to cry. Crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger." she said in an effort to comfort him.

Hotaru hummed a song and rocked the boy to sleep. She looked at the child in her arms. He was about 8 years old. The Queen, if her memory is correct, came from a planet that was a parallel Earth. That means that the boy is only half saiyen. That must be the reason that his ki is so unusual for his age.

Hotaru heard the crunch of footsteps over grass. She looked up and saw the King looking down on her and the boy.

"My child please." he said

-----------

Vegeta looked down at the woman holding his child. She was the slave that was training the girl with that weapon. She is beautiful, he thought. Trunks hadn't ever looked as trusting since Bulma had died.

TBC........

I know there isn't much action yet but soon my readers, soon.

e-mail me (plz) at fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com


	3. chap 3

hope this is an okay story.... I dunno... I'm beginning to doubt my skills. any way I decided to update early cuz im on break from school.... mybe I'll work on my other stories too... on with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru looked up at the king staring at the sleeping child in her arms. 

"I found him out here when i was taking a walk he says that...." Hotaru started saying but found herself cut off

"I know why my son came out here. Now the question is why you are out here?"Vegeta questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, your highness." Hotaru said sarcastically "Forgive for trying to be nice to an 8 year old boy who's father ignores him because he cant control his own grief and decides to ignore his sons."Hotaru said as she stood up and handed the child over to Vegeta.

Vegeta watched the woman walk away from him without another word.

=========

Vegeta again is standing across from opponent on the grounds. It had been three weeks since the incident with the slave woman. He didn't even know her name. But that was going to change. So his son needed attention, he thought, well then shell be the one to give it to him. Why am I even concerned about her, he asked himself. Damn it. 

Vegeta looked at his opponent. The guard opposite from was supposedly the best they had to offer from the third class. This was not a fight Vegeta himself was going to participate in, he was just approving candidates. The warriors that were picked would have to challenge an elite. From there, the warrior would be graded on how well they fared against the elite. Depending on that they would be either upgraded to a different class or in some, lowered. 

Vegeta asked the soldier to power up. He has an exceptional power level for third class, Vegeta thought to himself.

"What is your name soldier?" the king questioned.

"Kakkorot, my king." he answered in a hopeful voice

"I approve." the king yelled and guards came out to escort Kakkorot to his new quarters near the tournament grounds.

===============

"Aylana," Hotaru called 

She walked into the her room and saw a pouting Aylana on her bed.

"What's wrong?"Hotaru questioned

"My sister is coming for a visit and the prince is now going to under your care also." Aylana explained

"I know, your mother told me. Why does this upset you."

"Because she is so perfect and I get ignored even more by my mother when she is here and and Idontwannashareyouwiththatbratofaprince." Aylana said murmuring the last part under her breath.

"I am disappointed by you. You should know that my care will always lie with you first and you should not let your sister stir feelings such as that. Jealousy is the road to hell. I've known many a person that through that emotion have lost their way and ended in a place that even grown men cannot fathom. I know I have sent them there my self. " Hotaru said with a cold controlled voice, "Now get dressed in your armor we are going with your mother to meet your sister at the tournament grounds and after that we are going to meet with the prince and you two will train, together." She finished much to Aylana's dismay.

==========

Hotaru looked at the grounds where young soldiers sat in a line praying that they would be picked. 

Hotaru turned to another slave who was very much older that she, "Is this tournament for every one?" she asked the woman

"Yes, everyone and anyone who wishes to better themselves are able to. Even slaves. Though there has never been one powerful enough to get picked." the old woman answered

"Tell me about being 'picked' " Hotaru questioned

"Well the first week of every month saiyens from all over come to try and become picked. The tournament is in 4 months. And the last picking is one week before the challenge."

"Thank you" Hotaru said as she walked away to catch up with her owners.

TBC..............

Who is Aylana's sister....... i bet you cant guess....... hehehehehe

why cant i think of a name for Aylana's mother .....

will Taru enter the tournament 

we will see next time on this story..........

Email me at fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com


	4. chap 4

Hotaru stood next to Aylana as they waited for the girls sister. Aylana's mother Cuichen had already gone in search of her oldest daughter. Aylana looked up as she saw the familiar figure of her mother come into view with that of her sister.

"Hello sister, long time no see." the oldest daughter said while peering down at Aylana, "you seem to have improved some what since i last saw you." 

The girl was unusual for sayien, Hotaru thought, not in attitude but rather in a physical way. Her pride and joy seemed to be in her hair. It was quite odd, she had a bun in back with some hair hanging straight down near the front.

"Mother and who is this?" the woman asked indicating Hotaru.

"That is Aylana's nursemaid. Amazingly she has been with us for two years. She is one year older than you Chi Chi. She calls herself Hotaru." Cuichen said, speaking of the slave as if she were a specimen in some lab somewhere, "Let us go Chi Chi, I'm sure that you would like to catch up on some of the things you missed out on during your time away." 

The mother and daughter started to walk away when suddenly Cuichen remembered her other child.

"Oh, Hotaru," the woman called, "Do take Aylana somewhere. And make sure to be back by dinner." 

The duo walked away and Hotaru stared in amazement. Even though she herself was not prone to emotion, Cuichen's lack of care for Aylana was astounding. I'll remember that, Hotaru thought to herself as she saw visions of revenge for the insult to Aylana.

Hotaru looked at Aylana and saw the hurt and anger in her face. 

"Come Lana, we must find the prince and then I'm sure you two can train and you can take out your frustration on him." Hotaru whispered to the girl and led her away.

=============

"Father, I do not want to train with a girl." Trunks said as he glared at his father. 

To Trunks, the night Hotaru found him was nothing but a dream where one of the Chikkyuu Angels that his mother told him of came to comfort him. He did not remember Hotaru, but he did remember the feelings of happiness, serenity, and oddly enough ... silence of ages.

"I does not matter what you want to do, I have already ordered it. You need to learn to fight with someone of the opposite gender. Women are trained differently then men, even though they are trained on the same level. I learned the ability to understand and even duplicate the training they were given and as a prince, you will also. End of discussion." the stoic king replied.

A jumpy maid entered the room and informed him that the nurse maid of the child Trunks was to be trained with had arrived. Finally I will see her again, he thought, wait, why am I thinking this way, I am the king, I should control my th.....

Hotaru entered and looked at the king. I wonder what it would be like to touch him, she thought to herself, stop this Hotaru, you are the Senshi of Death, what is wrong with me.

"I am here to collect the prince your majesty." Hotaru said as she lowered her eyes

I wish i could look into her eyes, but , damn it , she's a slave, Vegeta thought.

"Very well." he said as he signaled Trunks to follow her out of the room.

TBC.........

sorry i havent updated in a long while... school has been a bitch. forgive my french. well the story is dragging but please hold in there. i'm loading two chaps cuz i was lazy for a long time and this chap is short. it will get better. Thanks for reading.

e-mail me at fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com


	5. chap 5

Hotaru walked between the children. The had been bickering ever since she had picked up the prince. Hotaru silently cursed Aylana's fighting instructor who had decided to be a proper sayien and enlist himself in purging duty.

"Taru, am I going to have to train with the prince?" Aylana said in a snotty tone implying that the prince was beneath her

"Since your instructor is not here i suppose that instead of sparring with the prince you could always go to your lessons early." Hotaru said sweetly, earning a snicker from Trunks

"No that's fine. I'm sure he wont be much of a challenge anyway." Aylana muttered as she walked ahead of her companions

"Where are you from?!" Trunks asked, no commanded, in that tone his father was so well known for.

"I am from Saturn. Its....." Hotaru said but found herself being cut off by Aylana

".... and she's the best warrior ever, better that even the king. She has this super duper cool weapon that she is teaching me to use and then one I'm gonna be able to kick everyone's but. Even a super sayein like your dad!" Aylana said in an innocent excited way 

Hotaru gave the child a glare that said 'if you ever do that again, you will feel the consequences'

"Ummmmm..... i just made that up really..." Aylana said as she ran ahead to the gym to avoid questions and Hotaru's anger.

=======

"You two, go over there and spar. Conditions are, 1. no serious injuries... which includes pulling tails, 2. Do NOT try to KILL each other... that would go under rule number ONE, 3. trade techniques and teach each other. This will, in time, be beneficial. I am going to the far end of the gym. Just because I am not over here with you does not mean that I am not watching you." She stated, the last part sending a chill down their spines and through their tails.

Hotaru walked away to the children throwing insults and challenges at each other and finally the sound of the eight year olds powering up. Hotaru reached the far end away from the entrance. 'If I'm going to fight the sayiens, I must learn how to fly" she thought to herself. 

At a transformation state similar to Sailor Cosmos, Hotaru was given wings of pure black but, they would not be able to carry her as fast as needed. She was very quick and agile on the ground but she must learn how to do that and fly. Otherwise, she would not be able to fight with them hand to hand but rely on her powers that she did not want to have to rely on until she found someone to help her against the coming enemy. Hotaru looked over at the children. Thankfully they were occupied and would not be able to sense her power sense it is not ki based. There was only one person who was powerful enough to detect her and she hoped that he would be occupied also. 

Without transforming, Hotaru held her hand out and a glaive made of a silver metal with a black glean materialized. It had scrolling down the staff that in an ancient language told her story. It became more detailed every time she was reborn. Hotaru had a cold smile of one who has killed countless on her face. She pressed the cool metal against her face. It had been too long since the two had been together. Oh how she loved the only thing that had ever been true to her. She held the glaive before her and swung it in a deadly motion. 

Unfortunately for her, by the time she was a maid to Aylana, the girl had already known how to fly. But Hotaru had seen the sayiens do it countless of times. All they did was raise their power level and went from there.

Hotaru closed her eyes and raised her power level slightly. She concentrated on gradually raising her power for about ten minutes. When she felt that was sufficient she slowly started hovering above the ground. She opened her eyes as she felt a power coming at a rapid pace towards her position. 'shit' she thought,' must be the king'

==============

Vegeta was in his room donning a fresh suit of armor. He was going to a meeting with the elites. They would be deciding what planets to keep and which to eliminate. Vegeta was putting on his gloves and preparing to leave when he felt a rise in power somewhere. It did not seem to be ki, but was very powerful. He put on his scouter. There was nothing that seemed to be unusual so he dismissed it. 

Walking down to the conference room he again felt it. Apparently it had been gaining power. Vegeta stood still or a moment. 'Good god', he thought ,'its like nothing i have ever felt.' At this, he took off in its direction.

He found that he was heading towards Cuichen's private gym. 'Doesn't Hotaru work for her' he thought to himself

Vegeta saw that he was near the entrance. He stopped, wanting to walk in. He paused at the door and slowly pushed it open.

TBC.........

Is this taking to long to get over with? I think it is but ya'll can tell me. The horror.... the confusion. weep weep


	6. Chap 6

Guys- I am so very sorry for not uploading this.... it has been sitting in a folder for bout a month.....forgive me- ps... School is almost out- May 23- and when that day comes, expect more reviews

======================================

Hotaru looked at the opening door. It was the king. He was the only being besides herself that could feel elemental power. Hotaru paused, If he was able to sense then he must be already drawing from it. Hotaru decided to think about it later, as the king had just entered the room and was looking at her rather peculiarly.

"Your highness" she said while bowing her head "I did not expect you."

"I came to see my son, not that you, a slave, should have any interest in my motives." he said with a sneer.

I will not be a slave much longer, she thought as he walked past her and looked at the children. The two made excellent sparring partners. Since every class of saiyens was taught to fight differently they complimented each others strengths. Hotaru looked at Aylana. Staff fighting had caused her to become much more graceful and precise. Hotaru smiled. The girl had become something of the daughter that never lived. At this thought she placed her hand on her stomach. But that was lives ago.

Vegeta looked at the children. He noticed that the girl had developed a unique style of fighting. She was much more.... graceful. He furrowed his brows at this. Besides the royal family, few saiyens had fluent moves, most were primitive and basic. He stole a glance from the corner of his eye of Hotaru. She was graceful, he thought.

"Excuse me your highness," she said disrupting his thoughts, "It is time for the children's meal."

At a nod from Vegeta she walked towards the children and whistled loudly, capturing the twos attention. She gave them their orders and the filed out of the room at an opposite exit. The children never noticed him. Once again he focused his attention on Hotaru. She had the grace of a warrior. A skilled one, he noted. He pivoted on his heel and left the empty practice gym.

=======

Hotaru had just left Aylana's room where the child was sleeping peacefully. She looked out of the window of her so called room. The only good thing about her small quarters was the view. She could see the lake.

Hotaru closed her eyes and in a flash of purple light she was standing next to the shore. Even though she knew that the water would be freezing, she stripped off her night shirt and dove into the pool of water.

It reminds me of the waters of Saturn, she thought. When she finally rose to the surface was in the middle of the lake. Looking across from her entrance point, she saw the back of a man. She increased her vision and saw that it was the king.

He is gorgeous, she thought as she retreated under a stony cliff right above the lake. This way she could see and not be seen.

Vegeta lifted his head. He could not think of anything but her . Even when he had been married to Bulma he had not felt this way. But was he ever truly in love with Bulma, he asked himself. Sure he enjoyed her company and her body but was that love. It did not matter at the time of course. The royal family was never one to be emotionally attached. No, he decided, he did not love Bulma how her fables from her world spoke about love, it was more of a love between friends.

Vegeta stood up and took off his armor and his clothing under that. The moon showed his chiseled body to perfection, the muscles that defined him showed his strength. He looked about him and then made a powerful dive into the lake.

Hotaru sat mesmerized by him. He was perfect, every faded scar only made him more desirable. She saw him dive into the lake. She prayed that he would not notice her. He swam across the lake with powerful yet graceful strokes. He reached her side of the lake and stopped. She saw a smirk spread across his face. Damn, she thought, he could sense her.

"I know that you love seeing me swim around naked but I suggest that you come out before I hunt you out myself."He said with mockery in his voice.

"Then I guess I should deny you that pleasure." Hotaru answered as she swam out into the open

"You blend very well with the shadows but you forget that I can sense ki, no matter how small it is" he said looking at her

It was then when he saw her. His eyes drank upon her beauty like that of a dehydrated man. Her creamy white shoulders above the water and below, only more wonderful things could be there. He looked at her eyes, she did not have them lowered. They were a dazzling purple that held so much wisdom for her age.

"I did not forget, I just hoped that you had." she said defiantly, her eyes sparking

"Well has the slave become rebellious?" He said in a condescending tone

"I wont be a slave much longer", she said icily "not even you can prevent that."

"Are you so sure?" he asked as he slowly drifted towards her

"yes" she answered and he could feel her breath on his cheek.

Hotaru looked at him and made up her mind, she wanted him badly. She looked him in the eyes and leaned forward enough to brush her lips on his. With her lips on fire, she swam towards the shore and climbed up the to the shore.

Vegeta felt the brush of her lips even after she swam away. She will not escape me, he thought and in an instant he was standing next to her on the bank.

He placed his hands on her arms and whispered softly into her ear, "Come with me?"

Hotaru looked at him. The king was asking and not ordering. She looked him and nodded her head and in a flash of light, they were gone.

TBC.....

thanks for reading. e-mail me at Fireflyankle@glaive.zzn.com


End file.
